


I Love You When You Beg

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-12
Updated: 1997-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd in the 'I Love You When' series. Blair "makes it up" to Jim.<br/>Sequel to I Love You When You're Sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You Beg

## I Love You When You Beg

by Dean Warner  


Jim was still awake when it began to rain. Hard. This wasn't a normal Cascade rain--it kind of reminded him of the recent floods in places like Colorado. He smiled a bit cruelly to himself. 

Blair was going to be soaked. 

As if the thought produced the man, the Sentinel caught the sound of two very soggy tennis shoes trudging up the stairs from the garage. He rushed back up to the bed from his vantage point at the window, and lay down, doing a credible impression of a man who'd been asleep for hours.  
  


* * *

Blair sighed as he turned his key in the lock. Just the run from the theater to his car--which he had had to park nearly a block away--had soaked through everything he wore. Of course, he hadn't thought to bring his leather jacket tonight. Why would he? It was a nice, warm night. The weather forecast had said no rain for tonight... 

That was the last time he trusted the local meteorologists! 

He walked quickly into the bathroom, trying not to drip too much on the wooden floors. He failed, of course, which just meant he was going to have to use _another_ towel--one for his hair, and one for the floorboards. 

With a tired sigh, he started toweling his hair, not trying to dry it, really. He just wanted to soak up a little of the extra water before getting into bed. After the trick he'd played on him, Jim wasn't likely to respond well to a drowned rat crawling into bed with him. 

That task accomplished, he took the second towel, running it over the floor from the bathroom to the front door, deciding that "damp" was as close to "dry" as he was likely to get. As an afterthought, he wondered if Jim was awake. 

While he heard no noises coming from the bedroom, he tiptoed carefully up the stairs. Not that it would catch Jim unaware if the Sentinel was awake, but maybe it would keep him asleep if not. 

And, surprisingly, it seemed to work. Jim lay angelically, curled quietly in the center of the bed, as naked as he had been when Blair had left. Had he even woken up? Surely eight hours was a little much for a post-coital nap, right? 

"Jim?" 

Silence, punctuated by an adorable snore. 

"Jim? You awake?" 

_Okay, Sandburg,_ he chided himself, as Jim let loose a slightly louder snore, _I guess that's a stupid question._ Stripping off his sodden clothing, he slipped onto the bed, pulling the covers over both of them, and trying not to cuddle _too_ close to his completely dry lover. 

He was asleep in seconds.  
  


* * *

Jim almost yelped as Blair's hair brushed against his chest, while the younger man slipped quickly into sleep. If his hair was still that wet after toweling, then his body must be _freezing!_ The detective debated the wisdom of attacking his partner--but only for a moment. 

After all, Blair had said he'd make it up to him.  
  


* * *

Blair _did_ yelp as Jim's arms grabbed him and pulled him into a crushing hug. 

"Damn, Jim!" 

"What?" his lover growled low. 

"You scared me to death!" 

Jim turned his lover in his arms, kissing Blair's cold, wet lips. "So?" he commented, working down to Blair's neck. "Not like you didn't deserve it." A quick brush up to those lips again, before he went to work on a nipple. "Leaving me alone like that." 

Blair groaned as Jim reached that point just below his left nipple--the one that drove him crazy. "Well, I had to get time to see that film _somehow,_ " he joked lightly. 

"Not tonight," Jim chided, spending more time than Blair could stand on that one special place. He waited until Blair shivered just right. "Tonight you were supposed to thank me for--" a pause to lick down to his lover's navel-- "all the work I did." 

Blair squirmed as Jim's tongue circled his furry bellybutton. "Um... I, um... I just figured... _God!_ ...You know..." He grabbed Jim's head, running a distracting hand over the buzzcut. "Turnabout is fair play..." 

Jim smiled against his partner's stomach, listening to the groans increase delightfully. As he reached Blair's crotch, he suddenly reared up and off the bed, grinning cruelly at the whimper that his lover let out. 

"Exactly," Jim declared, hands on hips as he looked down at the younger man, whose face was contorted by thwarted passion. "Turnabout is fair play." 

"Jim..." Blair tried not to whine--honestly he did--but Jim was just being... _mean!_ "Come on, man... I said I'd make it up to you." He shuddered as Jim let one strong finger run the length of Blair's body. "Please?!" 

Jim seemed to consider it. His head cocked to one side, and he frowned slightly--not quite a pout. The idea suddenly struck him, and he smiled cruelly. 

" _How_ are you going to make it up to me?" 

Blair got onto his hands and knees, reaching for his lover's cock, as a passionate smile broke out on his face. "Any way you want," he promised, whining in his throat as Jim moved away, hands still on hips. 

"I don't know, Chief," the standing man said quietly. "That whole running out on me thing kind of hurt." 

"I'm sorry, Jim," Blair replied, almost begging. "I'll do anything." 

_Begging is good,_ Jim thought, moving a little closer. In fact, Blair's begging--on hand and knee, no less!--was more of a turn on than Jim had thought it would be. _Milk it for all it's worth, Jimmy,_ he told himself. _This may not happen again anytime soon._

"Well, I suppose..." He moved just close enough for Blair to feel comfortable sitting back a bit, which only served to expose the smaller man's rock-hard erection. Apparently, Blair liked this game, too. 

"What, Jim?" Blair asked, feeling himself getting carried away. He wasn't normally a begger--not in _this_ kind of situation, anyway--but Jim was really turning him on with that school-master attitude. 

He wondered vaguely what Freud would have said about that, and just as quickly decided that Freud could go fuck himself--as long as Jim would fuck Blair! 

"Well..." Jim pouted, though his eyes were dancing with what looked like triumph. "As I recall, you forbid me to do something. And you shouldn't have." 

Blair ducked his head, his growing arousal forcing him to make _some_ movement. While every fiber of him wanted to move _toward_ Jim, he knew that the game would end if he did. So, cock aching, he sat back on his haunches, letting Jim have a clearer view of what his scolding was doing to his smaller partner. 

"You shouldn't have made me promise not to pout," Jim continued, knowing that this was getting just plain silly now, and loving every minute of it. "I think that was _so_ unfair. And then to run out on me as well..." He shrugged, and his inviting cock bobbed slightly with the movement. 

Blair gasped in response. "You're right," he said quickly, praying that--enjoyable as it was--the game was nearly finished. Jim cockteased _extremely_ well. "You're right. I'm sorry. Pout any time you like, just... _please..._ get your _ass_ in this bed!" 

Jim stood stock still for a moment, before the triumph in his eyes spread to the rest of his face, and he pounced on his partner, rubbing his own erection carefully against Blair's. 

"Oh GOD, Jim..." Blair started to turn over. "I... God! You _have_ to..." 

Jim smiled, stopping the younger man's movements. "No you don't," he chided, making sure that Blair was facing him as Jim slipped into the condom he'd carefully set on the bedside table before Blair came home. "No. I get to take you face to face..." He spread a dab of lube over the condom, the very sight of the movement turning Blair on further. "Turnabout is fair play, remember?" 

"Intimately," Blair gasped, shuddering as Jim slid into him and began pumping almost immediately. 

"Do you have class tomorrow morning?" 

Blair knew something had been said, but he was damned if he knew what it was. 

"Blair?" Jim stopped, chuckling deeply as Blair moaned in response. "I _said_ do you have class tomorrow morning?" 

"No," Blair gasped. "No, I don't. Even if I did, I wouldn't care. For God's _sake,_ Jim. DO SOMETHING!" 

Jim slammed into him, the strength of the thrust shaking Blair to his core. "Just making sure," Jim assured him. 

And then he went ahead and DID SOMETHING.  
  


* * *

Blair couldn't believe how much this hard fucking was turning him on. He rarely had a male lover who was so intent on fucking the life out of him. They tended to think of him as frail--as if height and body structure had anything to do with strength. 

Even Jim was almost always gentle. Jesus! If Blair had known that Jim would be this turned on by begging, the anthropologist would have gotten down on his knees _long_ before this! 

His own erection needed tending to, he realised, though he wasn't sure he could pump himself against the fierce rhythm Jim was setting up. With a groan, Blair felt his lover's hand around his cock, and all the smaller man could do was grab the bedsheets and scream in ecstasy as Jim pushed them both roughly over the edge.  
  


* * *

Jim managed not to crush his lover as he collapsed--though he wasn't sure Blair would have noticed if he had. "Fucked Senseless" has just taken on a whole new meaning, Jim thought with an evil grin, as he gathered his partner into his arms. 

"Debt repaid," he whispered lovingly, kissing the back of Blair's neck and causing the smaller man to shudder in his grasp. 

"With interest, I hope," Blair mumbled back. "God, Jim..." He tried to find a few more words to string together, but, for some reason, they were all escaping him. "God!" 

Jim chuckled in response. "Well, Chief," he explained softly, his voice dropping as they both began to fall into a deep sleep. "I guess I just didn't realise that I loved you so much when you begged." 

Blair smiled, thoroughly exhausted and glad to be so. 

"I promise I'll beg more often..."  
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at xangst@frii.com  
.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start  
a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
